This invention relates to a process for decolorization of sugar solutions with simultaneous removal of calcium ions from the solution using an ion exchange resin.
The removal of part of the calcium ions from the sugar solutions after carbonatation or phosphatation in cane sugar refineries, or after carbonatation in beet sugar factories, is important. In fact, during sugar solution concentration the calcium compounds become insoluble, covering the evaporator heating surfaces, and the thermal yield of the operation is reduced. Moreover, the removal of the calcium ions will improve the sugar solution's purity, resulting in an increase of recoverable sugar during crystallization.